tbomtfandomcom-20200214-history
A Fairy Tale/Transcript
Credits. Maxwell (on tape): Peter's a clever boy. You sure he doesn't suspect? Kyra (on tape): He's my oldest friend. If he knew anything he would've told me. Don't worry about Peter. I can handle him. Peter: What's going on? Kyra: Please, Peter, you need to forget what you saw. Peter: Or what? You're going to hit me with some memory zapping ray like in the movies? Is that how you're gonna "handle" me? Kyra: We did that already. Peter: You wiped my mind? You seriously did that to me? Kyra: I'm sorry. They gave me no choice. Peter: Who's they? I've already uploaded this footage to the Cloud. If you don't tell me what's going on, I'll dump it on the web for the whole world to see. Kyra: But... Peter: I'm not kidding, Kyra. I'll do it. Kyra: You can't do that. You don't know what's at stake. Peter: Okay. Let's start with an easy one. Who's Maxwell really? Don't lie to me. Kyra: He's an elf. Well... half elf, half human. I mean it. He really is.Peter: Are you one, too? Kyra: Not exactly. It's a long story. Peter: I'm listening. Kyra: You have to swear to tell no one. Peter: You have my word. Show me what's behind that wall. Peter: It'll be locked. How do we get in? Uh! Uh! How did you do that? Kyra: Come on then. Peter: Whoa. What is this place? Kyra: Easy, Ladder. Peter's a friend. Peter: You just spoke to a ladder. Kyra: It's a magical library. What did you expect? Peter: chuckles How is this even possible? What's in these? Kyra: When dangerous magical objects get caught, they're sent here to be stored. That's a pogo stick that jumps on its own. Don't touch anything... serious. Peter: Magic. Wow. It all makes sense now... kind of. The flying chair, the suit of armour, the black s... Kyra: That's it, you've seen enough. Let's go. Peter: No way, we just got here. Kyra: You don't understand. If they find you here, we're both in serious trouble. Oh no. Get. whispers It's Ruksy. Peter: whispers Ruksy? She's one of them? I can't see her. Kyra: whispers Magical people can't be seen by humans. Hi, Ruksy. Ruksy: Kyra, what are you doing here? Kyra: I was so fascinated by all the new objects, I thought I'd have another look. Ruksy: I can't blame you. There's some pretty impressive artifacts. Kyra: There's one total lot of fairy dust, huh? Ruksy: Done. You coming? Kyra: I might hang for a while. Ruksy: See you tomorrow. Kyra: Bye. sighs That was way too close. We're getting out of here... Peter? Peter? Peter! Peter: Kyra? Great. Kyra? Kyra? Kyra: Peter? This isn't funny! Peter? Peter, where are you? Kyra: snoring Hi, Dad. Steve: Where are you? I've made some freshly squeezed orange juice. Kyra: Um, sorry. I went for an early morning run. Steve: You're keen. You want me to whip you up an omelette? Kyra: No thanks. I'll grabe something from Harvey's. See ya later. Steve: By now. Bye, love. Kyra: Peter! Hello! Answer me! Where are you? yelps Ruksy: Where's who? Kyra: Nothing, no one. Ruksy: Were you here all night? Kyra: Must have lost track of the time and fallen asleep. Lily: Good morning. Kyra: Lily, what are you doing here? Lily: Professor Maxwell's going to a book fair, so I'm looking after the bookshop. What are you doing here? Kyra: The library's just so fascinating, I can't keep away. You know, the Professor always does his bookshop shelves every morning before he opens. Lily: He does? Kyra: Mm, you should get cracking? Ruksy, why don't you give her a hand? Ruksy: I think Lily can manage. Lily: I better go. See you. Ruksy: Alright, what's going on? Kyra: What do you mean? Ruksy: You were here all night. You're jumpy, trying to get rid of us. Something's up. Spill it. Kyra: chuckles It's just--no... My friend Peter saw Maxwell and I walk through the wall. He has a video that he threatened to reveal to the whole world unless I showed him everything. laughs Ruksy: You brought a human in here? Kyra! Kyra: He gave me no choice. Ruksy: We have to erase his memory now. Where is he? Kyra: He's vanished. I spent all night looking for him. Help me find him, please. I've looked everywhere. He could be in danger. Peter: I don't know where I am or how I got here. But if anyone--anyone finds this phone, there's a secret place in Maxwell's Bookshop in the... Silas: Who's there? Come out. Peter: Hi. How you going? I'm a little lost. Could you point me to River City? Silas: Who sent you? Was it the evil thing of Crocrack? Peter: The evil what? Silas: The evil thing. Peter: What thing? Silas: The evil witch. gasps Oh no. and stomps Keep the witch away. Peter: Uh... don't think I know her. Silas: Uh, she be evil. She be a witch. Not again. and stomps Kepe the witch away. Peter: Actually, I think I saw a road back that way. Cedric: Who we got here then? Ruksy: He has to be here somewhere. He can't get back through the wall. Imogen: You're already here. Let's get started. Kyra: Uh, doing what? Imogen: Where were you yesterday? The professor wants us to catalog all the stuff in these boxes. I don't remember Professor Maxwell putting you in charge. You can start on those books. Darra: This is gonna be a long day. Imogen: sighs Ruksy and Kyra, you can sort through that lot. Kyra: We're never gonna find Peter with them around. Ruksy: I've got an idea. Kyra: Help! Imogen: What did you do? Kyra: Nothing. It just started going crazy. Imogen: How did it get out of the box? Kyra: I can't control it. Darra: I'll get her. Ruksy: Kyra's inexperienced. It'll take the two of you to get the pogo stick under control. Imogen: Professor Maxwell put me in charge. You go. Ruksy: But I'm a junior. A magical object escaping, that's a senior's responsibility. Way beyond me. I am in so much trouble. Not now, Ladder. Peter! Peter! Lily: Hello. Welcome to Maxwell's Bookshop. The home of quality pre-loved books. Sophie: I'm just browsing. Lily: Right here if you need any help. Kyra: Keep still...you stupid... thing. Darra: Hey, you okay? Imogen: Where's the pogo stick? Kyra: I couldn't hold onto it, it took off. Imogen: Great. Maxwell put me in charge. I can't mess this up. Darra: Let's go back to the library. Maybe Ruksy will know how to control it. Kyra: No, that'll take too long. We just have to find it. Let's split up. Darra, come with me. Cedric: Get in there. Peter: Please let me go. I don't belong here. Silas: Silence. Cedric: Why's he dressed all strange-like? Silas: Perhaps he's a sorcerer. Cedric: Oh. Silas: And agent of the evil thing. Cedric: Oh. Silas: Perhaps he's a sorcerer. Peter: Who? Cedric: The evil witch. gasps Both: and stomping Keep the witch away! Peter: Wow. Cedric: Ah-ha! You have come to steal our treasure. Peter: Not stealing. Just looking. I mean, if you hid it a little better... Cedric: Silence! Peter: Look, I don't belong here. Let me out, I'll be on my way. Silas: Aw, eat first. Peter: Then you let me go? Cedric: No. Then we go to Misty Mountain. Peter: Why? Cedric: Well, because we have to repay the ogre the money he lent us. You can carry the jewels up the mountain. Peter: Okay, I'll carry the jewels. Then you let me go. Silas: Oh. It's a one-way trip for you. Cedric: No one ever comes back from Misty Mountain. Lily: That's a good one. I recommend it. Sophie: Do you mind? Lily: Not at all. Happy to help. That's a good one, too. Which means you can't decide, can you? Sophie: It's a present for my Gran. I don't know which one she'd like more. Lily: Well, this one has nice, quality paper, and a lovely, old-fashioned look. Sophie: Mm. Lily: sniffs Mm. This one smells like it spent years in a home filled with flowers. Sophie: Maybe I'll try elsewhere. Lily: Look into your heart. Think about what you love most about your Gran, and the choice will become clear. Sophie: sighs This is so sweet. Gran will love this. Thanks. You're really helpful. Darra: Which way did the pogo stick go when you lost it? Kyra: It jumped so fast, I couldn't see. I just saw it! Darra: Where? Kyra: Over there! You go ahead, I'll double back around and cut off its escape. Kyra: Have you found Peter? Ruksy: Not yet. Kyra: Not now, Ladder. I can't keep Darra and Imogen busy much longer. Ruksy: Okay, run it past me again. What happened last night? Kyra: We heard you coming and... Ruksy: I think Ladder's trying to tell us something. Kyra: "Thrilling Tales from the Forbidden Forest." Ruksy: It's an enchanted child's book. The entire print run was pulped when it was discovered that it pulled readers in and made them part of the story. This one must have survived. Kyra: What? Do you think Peter... Ruksy: Leave it with me. You go back to Imogen and Darra. Oh no. Silas: lips Mmm, needs more... crushed grasshopper. Cedric: No, you ruined it last time. No more insect guts. What--what's that? Silas: Look! Cedric: Ah, it's--it's her! Silas: The evil thing of Crocrack! Peter: Ruksy? Ruksy: Get back. It's not working, the lock must be enchanted. Peter: Hurry, they're coming back. Ruksy: Cover your eyes! Peter: Witch! Men: and stomping Keep the witch away! Peter: Witch, witch, witch, witch, witch! Men: and stomping Keep the witch away! Peter: How do we get out of here? Ruksy: Hold onto me. Tighter. Peter: Thank you. I thought I was a goner. Hey, how come I can see you? Ruksy: Because I'm letting you. You shouldn't be seeing me. You shouldn't be seeing any of this. You forced Kyra to reveal it to you, which put you and others in great danger. Peter: Where is Kyra? Darra: I thought you said you saw it? Kyra: I must have made a mistake. We'll just have to keep looking. Imogen: There! Kyra: Peter! Oh, Ruksy, thank you. Peter: Kyra! You... Kyra: Not now! Darra: Kyra's not here? Imogen: Wow, someone's had it easy today. Kyra: The DMI has a zero tolerance policy when it comes to human knowledge of magic. I'm sorry, Peter. Peter: It's my fault. I made you tell me. I shouldn't have threatened to release the video. Friends don't do that. Kyra: I would have told you what happened, but I had to keep the magical world secret. Peter: Which is why you have to make me forget everything. I know. Ruksy: It's better this way. You can't miss what you don't remember. Peter: I understand. At least I got to experience something incredible, even if I don't remember it. Ruksy... before you do the mind zap thing, I just wanted to say, I know how much of a risk you took to save me yesterday. When I saw you appear... you looked like... well... you looked like an angel. Saying thank you isn't enough, so... Here. Ruksy: It's beautiful. Peter: Alright, I'm ready. Did it hurt last time? I wouldn't remember anyway, would I? Is that it? I don't think it worked. I can still remember everything. Where's Ruksy? Kyra: You, my friend, just worked a little magic of your own. 111